Cabaret Fairy Tail
by L.D Sforza
Summary: /UA/ Para Levy, el haber perdido a su familia no fue un simple golpe emocional, sino también económico. ¿Cómo hacer para obtener dinero siendo menor de edad? Y cuando todas las puertas se le cierran, solo el Cabaret Fairy la recibirá. Multi-Couples.
1. Prologo

**Titulo:** Cabaret Fairy Tail.

**Sinopsis:** Para Levy, el haber perdido a su familia no fue un simple golpe emocional, tambien economico. ¿Como hacer para obtener dinero siendo menor de edad? Solo el Cabaret Fairy la recibirá.

**Clasificación:** T y posiblemente M.

**Parejas:** GaLe. NaLu. GruVia. Entre otras más ;D

**Notas de autora: **Hola, un gusto. La verdad, este es mi primer fic, asi que espero que les guste. Y no me maten por las miles de Cracks que van a haber en este fic D: Como sea, mañana subire el primer capitulo, a menos que alguen me pida subirlo hoy día, y si aun estoy conectada para esa hora XD.

**Indicaciones:** Pues, lo que esta en cursiva, son los recuerdos que tiene Levy.

**Aclaraciones:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni lo hara D: Por el contario, le pertenece al dios Mashima :D Y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

* * *

**Prologo**

* * *

_- Las cuentas están retrasadas. Puede que te corten al agua._

_- Si no paga, se va._

_- La renta tiene 2 meses de retraso._

_- Siento lo de tus padres, pero necesitamos que pagues la letra de la universidad._

Miró por todas partes buscando un trabajo. Ya me han cerrado miles de veces las puertas en la cara. Tampoco es que pueda hacer mucho, después de todo, soy menor de edad.

Me paseo horas por el centro de Magnolia buscando algún lugar que me emplee.

Pero nada.

Siento que lo mejor es descansar un rato, porque mis pies ya no pueden más y me pesa el cuerpo. El sol me está achicharrando el cerebro y más de un hombre me ha quedado mirando las piernas. Aunque los ignoro, porque no tengo al ánimo de decirles algo. Mi vida se está rompiendo en pedazos, no tengo tiempo para hacer eso. Sigo caminando hasta llegar a unos metros de mi casa. El Cabaret que está cerca de mi apartamento está cerrado para el público, pero abierto para los integrantes del elenco… de pronto, en una esquina del ventanal polarizado, un papel dice:

"Se busca señorita de buena presencia. Part Time. Habitación incluida."

Intento no tomar en cuenta el anuncio y seguir mi camino. Pero todas las puertas se me han cerrado. Ya no tenía más opciones.

Entro.

* * *

**Espero que les haya llamado la antención la historia, y espero con ansias sus review para ver en que puedo mejorar. Besos**

**Becca Off.**


	2. Audición

**Titulo:** Cabaret Fairy Tail.

**Sinopsis:** Para Levy, el haber perdido a su familia no fue un simple golpe emocional, también económico. ¿Cómo hacer para obtener dinero siendo menor de edad? Y cuando todas las puertas se le cierran, solo el Cabaret Fairy la recibirá.

**Clasificación:** T y posiblemente M.

**Parejas:** Gajeel/Levy. Natsu/Lucy. Gray/Juvia. Gray/Levy. Entre otras más ;D

**Notas de autora: **Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhu, me siento tan feliz :D mi primer fic y ya tengo 4 reviews :3 Se los agradezco de corazón. Las adorooooo :D. Si se lo pregunta, Gajeel no parece hasta el capitulo 4. Oh, pero no se preocupen, tengo escrito hasta el 8, así que si quieren el otro capítulo solo pídanmelo. Aunque puede que no esté conectada para esas horas... pero qué va! ustedes pidan y yo les doy. Espero con ansias sus reviews.

**Indicaciones:** Pues, lo que esta en cursiva, son los recuerdos que tiene Levy.

**Aclaraciones:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni lo hara D: Por el contario, le pertenece al dios Mashima :D Y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

**Aquí. Frente a mí. **

**X **

**Audición.**

* * *

Mis piernas temblaban más de lo normal. La recepcionista me mira atreves de los lentes con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero esta se borra cuando le pregunto sobre el anuncio.

- Yo… El anuncio. – Tartamudeo de forma torpe, su sonrisa ya no está y me mira casi con pena. Su escote me distrae un poco. _Yo no tengo tanto pecho_.

- ¿Quieres postular? – Yo asiento un poco indecisa. – Necesito tus datos. Tienes que ser mayor de edad y…

Otra puerta más. Ya nada quedaba, ni librerías ni cafeterías. Tampoco centros de contabilidad o de Arte. Ningún lugar me había aceptado. Y este no sería la excepción.

- … Puede… Puede que te dejen quedar si tienes 17. – Comentó ella, supongo que debido a la contrariada mueca de desgano que puse.

- Gracias. – Susurró casi con miedo. – Mi nombre es Levy McGarden, Tengo 17.

- Un gusto Levy. – Me sonríe ella al tiempo que anota algunas cosas en una libretita. – Soy Mirajane. Espérame un poco acá, voy a buscar a quien te tome las pruebas.

Asiento con la cabeza y me siento en un sillón que está en la entrada. El lugar es, dentro de todo, lindo. Las mesas son circulares y las sillas igual, como un huevo roto o algo así. Hay una pasarela en el centro del lugar. Al final de esta un caño.

Trago un poco de saliva cuando le tomo el peso a lo que estoy haciendo. Tendré que bailar, y dejar que hombres me toquen y me griten cosas.

Pero era lo único que me quedaba. Tenía que hacerlo.

Ya había tenido relaciones con otras personas. Y había tomado clases de Pool Dance en el pasado, no había sido idea mía, que quede claro. Así que tenía un poco de experiencia en el ámbito.

- Señorita McGarden. – Escucho una voz masculina, levante la cabeza y me encontré con un hombre alto y de cabello rubio y corto. Parecía enojado. Y tenía una cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

- Sí. – Dije y me pare, le tendí la mano, él me la apretó con fuerza y me jalo a él para besarme. Supuse que tenía que responder bien, así que puse todo de mí en ese falso contacto.

- Besas bien. – Comentó indiferente, Mirajane estaba a su lado con la cabeza agacha y un poco triste. Tal vez tenía sentimientos por él. – Soy Laxus Deyar. El encargado de este lugar.

- Un gusto. – Dije tratando parecer confiada.

- Ven. – Me dijo y se sentó en una mesa, lo seguí e imité. – ¿Haz bailado antes?

- No. – Comenté dudosa. Él levantó una ceja y me miro aburrido. – Pero tome clases de Pool Dance Avanzado.

- ¿Eras buena?

- Supongo. – Dije nerviosa, no recordaba que la profesora me reprendiera, pero tampoco solía felicitarme.

- Baila. – Me ordeno, y trague saliva, sentí todos los colores subir a mis mejillas. Pero accedí. Esta era mi oportunidad de seguir adelante, y no la podía dejar pasar. Me dirigí a la pasarela pero él me jalo del brazo, devolviéndome a mi antigua posición, frente a él. – Aquí. Frente a mí.

Asentí y poco a poco comencé a quitarme la ropa con lentitud, evitando su mirada. Movía mis caderas con lo que yo creía era sensualidad. Daba vueltas de vez en cuando y miraba por sobre el hombro. Subía mi pierna y jugueteaba a su alrededor. Poco a poco me solté el brasier, y evite que me viera demasiado, tapándome con los brazos.

- Basta. – Dijo él y se paro dándome la espalda. Supuse que no había entrado, no por su tono de voz. – Mira. – Llamo a la anfitriona y ella fue donde él rápidamente. – Enséñale su cuarto. Estas dentro McGarden. – Dijo Laxus mirándome por el rabillo del ojo. – Comienzas hoy mismo.

Asentí en silencio y Mirajane me puso una chaqueta sobre los hombros.

Todo había comenzado.

* * *

**Bueno... ¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto? Porfavor diganme si tuve algun error ortografico y, de ahora en adelante, les responde sus reviews aqui. Asi que vamos con los reviews!**

**Slinky-Pink:**

**Que emocionante que te haya gustado! Pues, sí! le atinaste Gajeel es cantante, pero ademas es bailarin. Kukukuku, y epuede que tenga que bailar con Levy... solo puede :3 **

**Rikket:**

**Wii! Que emocion! me alegra tanto que te haya gustado, espero tu review impaciente ;D**

**Lezille-chan:**

**Hecho! ;D**

**Solanco Di Angelo Redfox:**

**Wii! mi ser muy feliz, me gusta que te guste :D, pero no te procupes, Levy no es tan joven ;D es una anciana ya (?)  
**

**Como sea. espero sus reviews. Nos leemos el siguiente capi, bye!**

**Becca Off.**


	3. Presentaciones

**Titulo:** Cabaret Fairy Tail.

**Sinopsis:** Para Levy, el haber perdido a su familia no fue un simple golpe emocional, también económico. ¿Cómo hacer para obtener dinero siendo menor de edad? Y cuando todas las puertas se le cierran, solo el Cabaret Fairy la recibirá.

**Clasificación:** T y posiblemente M.

**Parejas:** Gajeel/Levy. Natsu/Lucy. Gray/Juvia. Gray/Levy. Entre otras más ;D

**Notas de autora: **WAAAAA! En mi primer capitulo (Sin contar el prologo XD) 13 REVIEWS! LAS AMO! de verdad... los adoro... son lo maximo, y me algra tanto que les este gustando... Kukuku, espero nuevamente sus reviews, y vamos con el capituloooo!

**Indicaciones:** Pues, lo que esta en cursiva, son los pensamientos que tiene Levy.

**Aclaraciones:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni lo hara D: Por el contario, le pertenece al dios Mashima :D Y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

**Un gusto Levy. **

**X **

**Presentaciones.**

* * *

Mirajane me conduce por el cabaret hasta llegar al escenario, ella sube por las escaleras y yo la sigo en silencio, aferrándome a su chaqueta. Una vez arriba estamos en él, ella entra en una de las bambalinas y gira por barios pasillos hasta llegar a una escalera. Bajamos por ella y una vez en ese largo y ancho pasillo, con alfombra color rojo y adornos dorados en las paredes. A cada lado había puertas, entramos a la tercera a la derecha.

Era un cuarto grande con una buena distribución. La cama era de dos plazas, supuse que para traer a los clientes. Había una puerta al final, tal vez el baño. Tenía un buen armario y una gran televisión.

- Este es tu cuarto Levy-chan. – Dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa, yo le agradecí con otra. – ¿Vas a traer tus cosas, o no?

- Yo… – Dude un poco, en mi casa estaban los recuerdos de una vida. Pero si seguía en ese lugar, caería en depresión, así que finalmente asentí. – Mi casa está cerca. ¿Puedo traerlas ahora mismo?

- Claro. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- Te lo agradecería mucho Mirajane. – Le respondí con una sonrisa.

- Dime Mira, nada más. – Yo asentí nerviosa.

- Sí, Mira-san ¿Vamos? – Ella asintió con una sonrisa y me siguió. Salimos del Cabaret y caminamos unos pasos para llegar al edificio.

Gracias a Mira-san la mudanza se hizo mucho más fácil. No tarde mucho en meter mi ropa, que como era pequeña cavia toda en una caja. Mis libros fue lo más difícil. Pero entre las dos logramos mover todo al Cabaret. No necesite sabanas ni nada por el estilo. Así que aparte de mi ropa y libros no saque más que mi pluma.

La conversación con ella fue amena. Tranquila, de vez en cuando hablábamos sobre el cabaret, de qué tipo de show iba a tener que hacer y qué se yo.

Cuando llegamos, ella me dijo que me pusiera algo cómodo y que subiera al escenario en media hora para poder practicar.

Así que hice lo que me pidió y cuando considere que estaba bien, subí. Arriba había unas 5 chicas y unos 3 hombres. Entre ellos estaba Mirajane que se me acerco con una sonrisa cálida. Cuando todos me vieron me recibieron con la misma expresión de Mira.

- Hola Levy-chan. – Comento una chica rubia muy linda. – Mira nos dijo tu nombre, y nos conto que te acabas de mudar. Soy Lucy.

- Un gusto Lu-chan. – Dije con una sonrisa. Parecía ser muy simpática.

- Juvia también quiere conocer a Levy-san. – Dijo una chica con cabello y ojos azules. – Juvia esta alegre que otra chica de 17 este aquí.

- Un gusto Juvia. – Sonreí, ella parecía mucho mayor que yo.

- Un gusto Levy. – Me saludo una chica de pelo rojo y aspecto severo, aunque me miraba con una sonrisa cálida. – Soy Erza.

- Un gusto, soy Cana. – Me saludo otra chica con cabello castaño y largo. Todas parecían tan ambles y simpáticas.

Y todas con tanto pecho. Yo tenía tan poco que me sentí avergonzada, pero a ninguna parecía importarle mucho eso.

- Nosotros somos Gray, Natsu y tu servidor Loke. – Dijo un chico de cabello naranjo indicando a los chicos a su lado y a él mismo. – Un gusto, pequeña Levy.

Me sonroje cuando tomo mi mano y beso el dorso de esta. Aunque trate de que no lo notara. Natsu era un chico de cabello rosa y alocado, mientras que Gray era un chico de cabello azul oscuro y tranquilo. O eso pensaba hasta que esos dos empezaron a pelear por quien sabe que.

- ¿No deberíamos detenerlos? – Pregunte y todos rieron un poco.

- No, para nada, siempre son así. – Comentó Lucy con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, bueno, ya es hora de practicar. – Dijo Mira.

Me sentí nuevamente nerviosa. Mi estomago se contrajo y unas inevitables ganas de vomitar llegaron a mí. Aunque ese es el precio que debo pagar.

* * *

_**Pues, chicas y chicos (Si ahi chicos que me esciben) Espero sus reviews, y que porfavor me perdonen por los proximas crack XDu**_

_**Vamos con los Reviews!:**_

** :**

**Jajajaja, la verdad, hasta yo creo que es un fic un poco intrepido, pero me alegra que tenga tan vuena acigida. :D**

**Zero Loxar:**

**Jajajja, pues sí!1 los capis son cortisimos, pero es normal en mi. La inspiracion no me alcanza para**** tanto XDu. Espero tu review con ansias.**

**Mira:**

**No te preocupes mira, no tardare mucho en subir el resto, y me alegro que te guste, y a tu SS tambien XD ;D**

**Dark:**

**Oh... de verdad que tu review, aun cuando es cortito, me hizo tanta ilu! *le brillan los ojitos a user* Muchisimas gracias... eres genial! (User se hiperventila) Gracias. Y espero tu review nuevamente.**

**Solanco Di Angelo Redfox:**

**Jajajaj no te preocupes. Despues de todo, un vurdel tampoco es el mejor trabajo. Espero tu review. Eres Genial.**

**Nia-Otaku:**

**Jajajja, yo soy alguien cruel!(?) Pero no te preocupes, no soy cruel con mis lectoras, asi que espero que te haya gustado el capi!**

**MerryHannonNyan:**

**Claro que saldran todas la chicas... y los chicos tambien ;D Y Gray... Ufff... Gray tiene una tracendencia en esta historia! XD pero te dejo con la duda de porque para que leas el proximo capi!**

**Te agradesco de corazón que lo agragaras a Fav y Follow! ;D**

**Guest:**

**Pues, la verdad, tiene un poco de Burlesque, pero lo base más en el mismo Mulan Ruge... o como se escriba XD! Espero tu review :D**

**kAeDe-HiMe:**

**Jijijij, Gajeel ademas de cantar, baila XD ;D. Y si... Laxus es muy malote. Pero bueno... A lo menos le dio trabajo a Levy. Espero con ansias tu nuevo Review.**

_**Como sea. espero sus reviews. Nos leemos el siguiente capi, bye!**_

_**Becca Off.**_


	4. Pareja

**Titulo:** Cabaret Fairy Tail.

**Sinopsis:** Para Levy, el haber perdido a su familia no fue un simple golpe emocional, también económico. ¿Cómo hacer para obtener dinero siendo menor de edad? Y cuando todas las puertas se le cierran, solo el Cabaret Fairy la recibirá.

**Clasificación:** T y posiblemente M.

**Parejas:** Gajeel/Levy. Natsu/Lucy. Gray/Juvia. Gray/Levy. Entre otras más ;D

**Notas de autora: **Gracias! Miles de gracias por los reviews :3. Como sea... perdon por no subir antes... pero les tengo una noticia... Subire una vez por semana de aqui en adelante... Lo siento, pero acabo de entrar al insti, así que se me hace dificil meterme a la Laptop en la semana D: No me maten...

**Indicaciones:** Pues, lo que esta en cursiva, son los pensamientos que tiene Levy.

**Aclaraciones:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni lo hara D: Por el contario, le pertenece al Hiro (Troll) Mashima :D Y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

**Alguien más para Levy. **

**X **

**Pareja.**

* * *

- Claro, pero faltan Jellal y Fried. – Comentó Cana. – Y necesitaremos a alguien más para Levy.

- ¿Qué tal Romeo-kun? Dentro de todo, los dos son bajitos. – Soltó con una risita Lu-chan.

- No. – Dijo en su suspiro Mira. – Hoy tiene un baile con Wendy-chan. Necesitamos alguien que esté disponible.

- ¿Y el cabeza de metal? – Propuso Natsu con simpleza. Todos lo miraron con sorpresa.

- Sí… Bueno, es cierto que Gazille hoy no tiene nada, pero… – Mira parecía indecisa, al igual que todas las demás chicas. ¿Tan malo era es tal "cabeza de metal"? – Yo… no sé si él acepte.

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntan? – Preguntó Loke, él también parecía un poco indeciso.

- Sí… Le llamare de inmediato. – Y Mira saco de uno de los bolsillos de su buzo un celular. Esperó a que entrara la llamada y comenzó a hablar. – Hola Gazille-kun ¿Cómo te va? ¿Cómo lo adivinaste? He, he. Si tú podrías… Una chica nueva. Pequeña. Sí. Pero Gazille-kun, te necesitamos. Ga… Gazille… Lo haces o atiende a las consecuencias. – Hubo un pequeño minuto de silencio luego de esa amenaza y Mira colgó el móvil y nos sonrió dulcemente. – Viene de inmediato.

- ¿Qué tal si cambiamos de parejas? – Preguntó Lucy. Perecía tan preocupada que me empecé a asustar. ¿Qué tipo de persona era Gazille?

- Buena idea Lucy. – Dijo Erza, y se dirigió a los chicos que temblaron levemente ante su mirada. – Gray

- ¡S-SÍ! – Atendió Gray a su llamado con un tartamudeo.

- ¿Puedes ser la pareja de Levy? – Aunque su forma de decir eso fue como una pregunta, a mi me pareció más una orden.

- ¿Y qué va a pasar con Juvia? Juvia quiere estar con Gray-sama. – Chillo Juvia, mientras que lloraba a mares. Me acerque a ella, pero Lucy me detuvo.

- Yo que tú no me acerco mucho, cuando le dan sus ataques, es mejor mantenerse fuera de sus alcance. – Me susurro al oído y yo asentí en silencio.

- Te quedaras con Gazille. – Aclaro Erza con simpleza, y luego me miro. – ¿No te molesta estar con Gray, cierto Levy?

- Si a él no le molesta. – Susurre y él soltó una corta risa.

- Para nada. Pareces ser una buena chica Levy. – Dijo al tiempo que se me acercaba y desordenaba mi cabello haciendo que mi cinta se corriera.

- ¡Hey! Cuidado con la cinta. – Solté a modo de broma y todos rieron. Me sentía bien a su lado, y, si no nos hubiésemos conocido en esta situación, jamás pensaría que eran vedets y vedetes.

Poco después llegaron dos chicos, uno de cabello azul eléctrico y con un extraño tatuaje en el ojo derecho, y el otro de cabello largo y verde. Ambos sonrieron cuando llegaron al escenario.

- Una chica nueva. – Dijo el de cabello azul. – Un gusto, soy Gerald.

- Y yo Fried. Un gusto. – Comentó el otro con voz seria.

- Un gusto, soy Levy. – Los salude. Ambos me sonrieron y miraron el escenario.

- Falta alguien para Levy. – Comentó Gerald mientras se acercaba a Erza.

- No te preocupes, ya nos encargamos de eso. Va a venir Gazille. – Le respondió ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos. ¿Qué era ese brillo en sus pupilas? ¿Por qué de pronto ambos parecían estar en otro mundo?

- ¿Acaso ellos son…? – Dejé la pregunta al aire, por miedo de que fuera en contra de las reglas o que se yo. Lucy soltó un suspiro y su mirada se entristeció.

- Luego te lo contaremos, porque es una historia bastante larga. – Explicó ella al tiempo que la puerta principal se había y una sombra alta se alzaba imponente.

Se acercó a nosotros y lo pude apreciar bien. El cabello negro y largo, desordenado y casi punk; Ojos rojos como el fuego y unos bien marcados músculos. Pearcings en sus cejas y oídos, brazos y nariz.

Y ahí lo reconocí… como la persona que me había atacado hace un año atrás.

Y sentí de verdad miedo.

* * *

_**Pues, chicas. Espero nuevamente sus reviews.**_

_**Vamos con los Reviews y sus respuestas!:**_

MerryHannonNyan:

******Hahahaha, claro! y hace horas extras feliz ese Gray X'D. Gracias por decir que soy genial ;D**

tomoOrrow:

**Tienes razon... Un cabaret no es color de rosas, pero trato de no tomarlo por el lado fuerte... por ahora ;D. Gajeel Salvaje y sensual? por supuesto X'D Es su forma de ser.**

CCPHyuga:

**Me alagas, muchas gracias por darme animos ;D. Nos leemos. **

EED-Wolf:

**Wii! entonces espero tu review :3.**

**_Pues... eso. Si quieren saber lo que le dijo Gajeel a Mira... fue algo como esto: _**

_Mira: Hola Gazille-kun ¿Cómo te va? _

_Gajeel: Queres que vaya a trabajar._

_Mira: ¿Cómo lo adivinaste? _

_Gajeel: Gez..._

_Mira:He, he. _

_Gajeel: Así que si eso quieres..._

_Mira:Si tú podrías… _

_Gajeel: ¿Con quien?_

_Mira: Una chica nueva.  
_

_Gajeel: ¿Nueva? __¿Como es?_

_Mira: Pequeña. _

_Gajeel: ¿Como una enana? ¿Con el cabello azul?_

_Mira:Sí. _

_Gajeel: No ire._

_Mira: Pero Gazille-kun, te necesitamos. _

_Gajeel: Dije que no_

_Mira: Ga… _

_Gajeel: ¡Que no!_

_Mira: Gazille… Lo haces o atiende a las consecuencias._

_Gajeel: Parto para alla._

**_O algo así x'D_**

**____****Nos leemos el siguiente capi, y espero sus reviews. Bye!**

_**Becca Off.**_


	5. Ensayo

**Titulo:** Cabaret Fairy Tail.

**Sinopsis:** Para Levy, el haber perdido a su familia no fue un simple golpe emocional, también económico. ¿Cómo hacer para obtener dinero siendo menor de edad? Y cuando todas las puertas se le cierran, solo el Cabaret Fairy la recibirá.

**Clasificación:** T y posiblemente M.

**Parejas:** Gajeel/Levy. Natsu/Lucy. Gray/Juvia. Gray/Levy. Entre otras más ;D

**Notas de autora: **Hola... mmmm, pues, que decir. Me siento un poquitin triste, puesto que solo 2 reviews me llegaron, pero no me quejo. Soy feliz que alguen lea esta historia. Pues... Nos leemos ;D

**Indicaciones:** Pues, lo que esta en cursiva, son los pensamientos que tiene Levy.

**Aclaraciones:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni lo hara D: Por el contario, le pertenece al Hiro (Troll) Mashima :D Y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

**¿Comenzamos de una vez? **

**X **

**Ensayo.**

* * *

Mi cuerpo tembló un poco e inevitablemente me apegue a Lucy que seguía cerca de mí. Ella me miró interrogante y la mire a los ojos, tratando de decirle que algo andaba mal. Él no podía ser Gazille. Pareció entenderme y se puso sutilmente frente a mí.

- Llegas tarde. – Dijo Erza, saliendo de su ensoñación con Gerald.

- Bah, no molestes Scarlet, hoy es mi día libre, agradece que vine. – Dijo con voz rasposa y tirite un poco más.

- Gracias. – Dijo ella un poco molesta. – Vas a bailar con Juvia.

- ¿Juvia? – Pregunto él dudoso y un poco sorprendido. – ¿No tenia que bailar con una chica nueva?

- Levy-chan va a bailar con Gray. – Dijo Lucy y él la miro con una ceja levantada, luego me miro a mí y pareció reconocerme, pero no dijo nada.

- Ya. – Dijo él hastiado. Me acerque a Gray puesto que teníamos que empezar a ensayar. – Por cierto, ¿Qué vamos a bailar?

- Tango de Roxanne. – Dijo Loke.

- ¿Reciclando coreografías? – Preguntó a modo de burla, pero Erza lo fulmino con la mirada. – Ya, tranquila Titania. Después de todo es martes, nunca nadie viene los martes.

- ¿Comenzamos de una vez? – Dijo Mira con una sonrisa. Aunque su aura maligna te indicaba que eso era una estricta orden. – No te preocupes por los pasos Levy. Gray te los mostrara, son muy fáciles.

La música comenzó a sonar. Y cada pareja se puso en un sector del escenario. Loke con Cana en el centro. Erza y Gerald, Lucy y Natsu, Mira y Fried, Gazille y Juvia, y Gray y yo, estábamos detrás de ellos, haciendo un medio circulo.

El tango comenzó y Gray me susurró al oído que hasta que él me digiera, nosotros no teníamos que hacer nada. Loke y Cana bailaban el inicio tango con pasión, y los encontré a ambos excelentes bailarines. Cuando el tango llego al clímax y el cantante alzo su voz, Gray me indico como moverme, como girar y que pasos ejecutar. Al principio me costó bastante pero luego, cuando le tome el ritmo a los pasos, se convirtió en algo sencillo. Era un tango sensual, sus manos tocaban mis piernas y nuestros labios se rozaban con frecuencia; cuando giraba, nuestros cuerpos tenían que estar tan cerca que sentía con claridad cada uno de sus músculos en mi espalda. La canción finalizaba con una de mis piernas doblada a la altura de su cintura, y él inclinado hacia mis labios.

Fueron 5 ensayos hasta antes de la función, y ya al final, me sentía tan cómoda con él como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Entre ensayos conversábamos y descubrí que le gustaba leer, al igual que a mí, y que era una chico muy simpático, casi encantador. Juvia me miraba con ojos malignos, pero no le tome demasiado en cuenta, no tenía ganas de separarme de él.

El cabaret abría a las 8 en punto. Nuestro show era a las 10. Pero debíamos estar vestidas de antes con los trajes y trabajar como camareras. El vestido era rojo con detalles de flecos negros en el pecho y cadera. Y con un prominente escote, ajustado a más no poder y con un tajo a la derecha hasta la cadera, con casi 15 dedos sobre la rodilla y con flecos también negros hasta esta. A su vez tenía que usar unas medias caladas y unos tacos de unos 10 centímetros. Agradecí al cielo haber logrado practicar con ellos antes. Una gargantilla a juego con el vestido sin espalda y un broche para el pelo de una rosa negra.

En el camerino, que estaba en uno de los tantos pasillos que daban a las habitaciones, las chicas conversaban animadamente mientras se ponían su atuendo. De pronto escuche la voz de una niña entrar en él. Y me sorprendo cuando una chica de unos 13 años entra y comienza a ponerse el atuendo.

- Hola, Soy Wendy. – Me dije ella mientras me tiende la mano que recibo, aun asombrada.

- Un gusto, Levy. – Le respondo perpleja, pero prefiero no preguntar, solo por si acaso.

Mientras me cambio, pienso en Gray, que sus manos, aun cuando son tan heladas, saben tocar de una forma increíble. Por mi mente pasa Gazille, lo que nos hizo a mí y a mis dos mejores amigos hace un año. Tiemblo un poco al recordarlo, pero no dejo que eso me baje aun más el ánimo. Hoy es mi primera noche, y, pase lo que pase el show debe de continuar.

* * *

_**Yops... pues, como dije, no me siento con muchas ganas de escribir. Así que me limitare a solo escribir las respuestas :D**_

_**Reviews:**_

MerryHannonNyan:

**Jajajaj, Es que Gajeel es clarividente (?) X'D Y Gray, tan loquillo que es él. Jajajaja. Espero tu nuevo review. MUchas gracias por este ;D**

kAeDe-HiMe:

**LoL jajaja, Por supuesto que tendras un baile de Gray ;D eso te lo aseguro XD O prwfieres Gruvia? Solo uno eso si XD Na... va a haber de los dos C'X**

**Y lo que le hizo a Levy... uff! eso no se sabra hasta mucho tiempo más. XD **

**Me algro que te guste, y espero tu nuevo review. Bye!**

_**Pues... eso, y espero sus review :D Bye.**_

_**Becca OFF.**_


	6. Reservación

**Titulo:** Cabaret Fairy Tail.

**Sinopsis:** Para Levy, el haber perdido a su familia no fue un simple golpe emocional, también económico. ¿Cómo hacer para obtener dinero siendo menor de edad? Y cuando todas las puertas se le cierran, solo el Cabaret Fairy la recibirá.

**Clasificación:** T y posiblemente M.

**Parejas:** Gajeel/Levy. Natsu/Lucy. Gray/Juvia. Gray/Levy. Entre otras más ;D

**Notas de autora: **Hola ¡¿Como les va?! A mi genial! *L.D Salta de felicidad* La verdad, estoy muy contenta! Me alegran tanto sus reviews! Me dan el animo para seguir publicando! *L.D Se siente feliz* Pues... espero que este capitulo les guste :D Que os vaya bien ^^

**Indicaciones:** Pues, lo que esta en cursiva, son los pensamientos que tiene Levy.

**Aclaraciones:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni lo hara D: Por el contario, le pertenece al Hiro (Troll) Mashima :D Y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

**Lo siento señor. Tengo reservación. **

**X **

**Reservación.**

* * *

Cuando el Cabaret por fin abre siento que me desmayare en cualquier momento. Pero por suerte Erza y Lucy me auxilian cuando me da un pequeño ataque de pánico.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo decir o hacer cuando alguien pida mis servicios? – Preguntó alterada, no es que sea mi primera vez ni nada por el estilo, pero no me sentía preparada aun para eso.

- Diles que tienes reservación. – Aclaro Lucy y yo la mire con una ceja alzada. ¿Reservación?

- Se supone, que cuando le gustas demasiado a algún cliente, pide reservación y tú solo puedes estar con esa persona en toda la noche. – Me aclaró Erza con una sonrisa. – También existe el contrato de exclusividad, con el que te atan, por todo lo que dure el contrato, a una persona. En otras palabras, te arriendan para ellos solos.

- Ya veo. – Trago un poco de saliva, tratando así de calmarme un poco. No surte efecto. – ¿Y si me preguntan con quien tengo la reserva?

- Diles que tienes que respetar el código de anonimato. – Me dijo Lucy y yo asentí, no necesitaba explicaciones para entender que era eso.

- De todas formas, si algo anda mal y te fuerzan a hacer algo, todos estamos de meseros. Alguna de nosotras o algún chico de ayudara. – Erza me sonrió logrando calmarme un poco. Ellos me protegerían en caso de peligro. La verdad eran excelentes personas.

Los primeros clientes entran y las chicas me acompañan para enseñarme como atenderlos. Es más fácil de lo que esperaba, solo tengo que ser coqueta y amable con ellos. Atenderlos como si fuera una mesera normal, y quedarme a acompañarlos si ellos así lo quieren.

También entran mujeres, pero yo no puedo atenderlas, de eso se encargan lo hombres, que van con una camisa abierta, una bufanda mal puesta sobre el cuello y unos pantalones de vestir. Algunos también llevan un sombrero en la cabeza.

Cuando me piden tragos, tengo que ir a la barra, donde atiende Max, un chico de cabello castaño; y Mira. En la caja están Macao y Wakaba, un par de viejos verdes, pero que dentro de todo, son buenas personas.

Un cliente me llama con la mano y, por como tiene la mesa, supongo que es para pedir la cuenta; Me acerco a ellos – puesto que son 3 – y le pregunto cordial si quieren la cuenta.

- No lindura. – Comenta el mayor, y siento que estoy en problemas cuando me indica que me siente en sus piernas. Lo hago a regañadientes, pero sigo sonriendo como Barbie todo el tiempo. – Me gustaría tu compañía. – Y se relame cuando mira mi escote, una de sus manos acarician mi espalda descubierta y de vez en cuando de meten debajo de la tela, pero sin lograr tocar más de lo debido. – ¿Cuánto cuestas?

- Lo siento señor. – Le digo con una sonrisa mientras intento pararme, pero él me la hace difícil y no me suelta. – Tengo reservación. – Le aclaro y por un segundo me deja libre, yo lo aprovecho de inmediato y me trato de escabullir, pero cuando se da cuenta, me vuelve a sentar en sus piernas y me toma fuerte de las caderas, hiriéndome. – Señor, me está hiriendo.

- Lo siento yo lindura. – Comenta mientras mete una de sus manos por el tajo del vestido, miro a sus amigos pero ellos parecen en otro mundo. – Porque esta noche tú te quedas conmigo.

- Señor, ya le dije que…

- Me importa una mierda perra, haz tu trabajo y llevarme a la cama. – Trago saliva cuando me jala de un brazo y le lleva a la barra. Paseo lo mirada buscando alguien que me ayude, pero nada. – ¿Cuánto cuesta?

- Lo siento señor, pero ella... – Mirajane trata de decirle al hombre que yo tengo una supuesta reservación, y que tenía un show en menos de una hora, pero el hombre no parece querer comprender y le grita lo mismo que me grito a mí.

- ¿Y quién se supone que la reservo? ¿Eh? ¿Si ella es nueva?

- Lo siento señor, pero debe de recordar la clausula de anonimato de este…

- Yo. – Una voz rasposa y fuerte llega a mis oídos. Unos fornidos y cálidos brazos me atraen a su cuerpo y tiemblo un poco cuando me doy cuenta de quién es.

- Gazille. – Susurro con la voz cortada.

_No puede ser._

* * *

_**Yopish... pues, miles de gracias nuevamente por sus hermosos y alentadres reviews. Así que vamos con las respuestas de sus (hermosos) reviews :D  
**_

Roxi:

**Gracias. La verdad, lo continuo una vez por semana. Espero tú review ;D**

kuniko4:

**Yeah! Wendy es para lo licones XD. Pues... Lo que le hizo Gajeel a Levy solo se sabra en el capitulo 10 XD.**

**Espero tu nuevo review ;D**

eliiotaku:

**Ojojojo, lo que le hizo nuestro Gajeel a nuestra pequeña Levy no se sabra hasta dentro de mucho.**

**Y pues, Jellal luego es super requete hermoso con Erza ;D Creeme. Es muy tierno con ella despues.**

diana-chan:

**Jejejej, Gracias ;D**

MerryHannonNyan:**Si... Wendy es por los Lolicones y para los lolicones XD... NAH, pero no durará mucho ahí... Creeme. Va a aparecer algo muy tierno con ella ;D. Y con Juvia... UFF! Ella y sus celos! X'D... Pues. Espero tu review ;D. Lectora VIP.**

kAeDe-HiMe:

**Uff... Pues, lo que le hizo Gajeel es super malo. Pero ella igual lo perdona ;'D Ya tú sabe', para que continue la historia y que se yop. Pues, espero tu nuevo review con ansias ;D. Mi segunda lectora VIP.**

EED-Wolf:

**Gratcie ;D espero tú nuevo review.**

futon roxas:

**Claro que tu review suma! Y suma mucho!. Pues... la verdad los capitulos son muy cortitos. Lo tengo que admitir. Pero bueno, la ispiracion no me alcanza para más U.U. Bueno, espero tú nuevo review ;D**

_**Buenoooo sin más que decir me despido.**_

_**Becca OFF!**_

_**PD. ¡ADVERTENCIA SPOILER DEL MANGA!**_

_**Wooooow! no se si lo vieron... pero Rogue se ve MUY sensual! y... una pregunta... Cuando aparesca (por que va a aparcer) ¿Lo prefieren version futuro o version actual?**_

_**¡FIN SPOILER!**_

_**Ahora si...**_

_**Becca OFF!**_


	7. El Show

**Titulo:** Cabaret Fairy Tail.

**Sinopsis:** Para Levy, el haber perdido a su familia no fue un simple golpe emocional, también económico. ¿Cómo hacer para obtener dinero siendo menor de edad? Y cuando todas las puertas se le cierran, solo el Cabaret Fairy la recibirá.

**Clasificación:** T y posiblemente M.

**Parejas:** Gajeel/Levy. Natsu/Lucy. Gray/Juvia. Gray/Levy. Entre otras más ;D

**Indicaciones:** Pues, lo que esta en cursiva, son los pensamientos que tiene Levy.

**Aclaraciones:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni lo hara D: Por el contario, le pertenece al Hiro (Troll) Mashima :D Y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

**Notas de autora: **Hola? No me maten PLZ, mi compu murió por un tiempo, pero ha vuelto he revivir! y no perdí ningún capi, por suerte XD. Pues, espero que me perdonen... y les tengo que hacer una pregunta importantísima para el siguiente capi... pero se las hago abajo, para no hacerles Spoiler... Así que nos leemos! :)

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

**¡El show en cinco! **

**X **

**El Show.**

* * *

Levanté un poco la cabeza para poder verlo mejor, uno de sus brazos pasó por mí cintura y otro por mis hombros, atrayéndome a él. Mi cuerpo tiritaba un poco, pero después de todo me había salvado así que trate que pasara desapercibido.

- ¿Tú no eres funcionario de aquí? – Preguntó aun no convencido el hombre.

- ¿Y eso qué? – Le devolvió la pregunta Gazille. Su voz era fuerte y dictatorial, pero el hombre no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

- La puedes tener cuando quieras. – Dijo el hombre mientas me jalaba del brazo, logrando hacerme unos cardenales donde sus dedos se incrustaron.

- Señor, tiene que respetar la reservación. – Dijo Mira, parecía controlar de maravilla la situación, pero su voz temblaba un poco, tal vez estuviera tan nerviosa como yo. – Y el show está por comenzar.

- Me importa un carajo. Pagare el doble si es necesario. – Insistió el hombre. _¿Tanto le había gustado?_

- ¿No le dijeron que no viejo verde? – Le dijo Gazille logrando ganarse un golpe del tipo. Él me soltó y Mira me llevo a otra parte, alejándome de la pelea que estaba a nuestras espaldas.

- ¿Él estará bien? – pregunte genuinamente preocupada, el hombre le había dado un buen golpe, y, aunque Gazille no era alguien débil, temía que le dieran una grave reprimenda.

- No te preocupes, Gazille es alguien fuerte. – _Lo sé… lo tengo muy claro._ – Ahora vamos a empezar el show, así que vamos a los camarines, toma algo de agua y relájate. Los demás ya deben de estar allá.

Yo asentí, me dirigí a los camarines, y seguí el consejo de Mira. Cuando llegue allá Lucy me abrazo con tanta fuerza que pensé que me partiría en dos.

- ¿Estás bien? Vi lo que paso, pero no podía hacer nada. Lo siento tanto Levy-chan. – Me dijo y yo asentí, aun un poco nerviosa. Gray se nos acerco y me inspecciono con la mirada.

- ¿Ese tipo te hizo eso? – Preguntó él, apuntando los cardenales de mi brazo.

- Sí, pero no se preocupen, no es nada grave. – Dije en su susurro, aunque dolía un poco, no se los diría, no quería que se preocuparan por nada.

- Perdón por no haber estado ahí. – Dijo Gray al tiempo que me abrazaba, sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas y un extraño calor inundar mi pecho. Le correspondí el abrazo y me deje estar un rato.

- No te preocupes. – Le dije y casi pude sentir como sonreía en mi hombro. – No era algo que se suponía, pasara.

- Me alegro que no paso a mayores. – Dijo él con una sonrisa mientras tomaba mi mano. Le sonreí de oreja a oreja y me tranquilice un poco. O a lo menos hasta que llego Mira diciendo:

- ¡El show en cinco! – Ahí me volví a poner nerviosa y a sentí mis manos sudar. Gray pareció darse cuenta y me apretó aun más esta. Le sonreí y me relaje. – ¡Gazille! – Chillo Mira. Voltee la vista a la entrada del camerino y vi a Gazille con una marca de sangre en la sien.

- Tranquila mesera. No es nada. Me lo limpio y ya. – Dijo él restándole importancia al asunto. Me iba a acercar cuando escuche la voz de Max animando el escenario, y anunciando nuestra entrada.

- Vamos. – Me susurró Gray al oído y yo asentí. Nosotros éramos la primera pareja en entrar y la ultima en salir. Debido a nuestra posición. Aun me costaba un poco manejar los tacos, pero no dejaría que nadie se diera cuenta. Cuando llegamos a nuestra posición, Gray me tomo de la cintura y poso sus labios en mi cuello.

La música comenzó, y como en los ensayos, Loke y Cana comenzaron con el tango. Luego nos toco a nosotros. Los flecos se levantaban cuando daba vueltas y los tacos hacían un sonido gracioso por los pasos, nuestros cuerpos estaban más cerca que en los ensayos y los roces eran todo, menos inocentes. Sus manos recorren mis piernas y torso, también mi espalda y en un determinado momento, uno de mis senos. Aunque, claro, siempre por sobre la tela. Continuo dando vueltas, y haciendo los pasos lo mejor que puedo. Hasta que termina el tango. Pero a esa altura del baile, mis pies no pueden más y me cuesta mantenerme en pie.

Me resbalo un poco pero no caigo porque Gray me sujeta con fuerza de la espalda. Pero es tanta que inevitablemente nuestros cuerpos se acercan aun más…

… Y nuestros labios se tocan.

* * *

_**OHOHOHOHOHOHO****! Que pasara con estos dos? Se besaran? y si lo hacen... y aquí mi pregunta... por favor respóndala!**_

¿Se besaran con censura o sin censura?

_**Bueno... mil gracias por sus hermosos y sensuales reviews (?) aquí las respuestas ;D**_

Joshevisia-Chan:

**Gracias :D Me encanta cuando me dicen eso, es motivador. XD aunque los ****capis**** sean ****cortitos****, perdón por eso, pero es que no me alcanza la inspiración para mas XD Gracias por el review, y espero el próximo ;D**

kAeDe-HiMe**:****JAJAJAJA, solo es una estrategia U.U ... por el momento X'D, pero créeme... pronto algo pasara... como en unos 20 capítulos XD... OKNO. pero si pasará algo ;3, Espero tu review, y gracias por este ;D**

CocoDriloDeLaCaleta:

**Jijijiji, tu nombre de User es muy graciosillo ;3... Me alegra que te guste tanto... me emociono TOT! Muchísimas gracias! Espero tu nuevo review :3**

Mina:

**Jijiji, sip, el es SuperGajeel. LO amo *A* Como sea, espero tu review ;D**

hushgueass:

**Gracias :D Si... ya perdí perdón por lo del Crack XD, no sé cómo se me ocurrió esa loca idea XDu. Y no os preocupéis, por que Gruvia va a haber mucho ;D pero más adelante U.U. Espero tú nuevo review. :D**

EED-Wolf:

**;3 El es muy rebelde! Pero créeme que en algún momento la reservará de verdad... UPSS! Spoiler XD. Gracias por el review :3, espero el prox.**

Arlenes:

**Jajajajaja que tierna :3 Kukukuku, que mala yo... tú tan ansiosa y yo que no publico como siempre XP. Espero tú próximo review, que este fue muy motivarte ;D**

kuniko04: 

******Hey! pero si no eres tú... pero en tu cuenta XD Y sí... a todas la ataca la mente perver... incluso a mi */* Gracias por responder la pregunta anterior, ojalá respondas esta también ;D Espero tú nuevo review :3**

Roxy:

**Jijijiji, saludos también ;D Y lo de Gajeel... no sabrás hasta mucho porque la reservo... como en el capítulo 10 o 11, XDu. Gracias por el review ;D Y espero el nuevo con la respuesta de la pregunta :D **

Ale-Bruja:

**Gracias :D Y todo surgió porque estaba aburrida XD. Y lo de la hemorragia nasal… yo creo que a todas nos pasa eso :p Gracias por el review y la respuesta ;D**

**_Ok... Creo que es todo por hoy ;D Muchisimas gracias a todos por que cada vez, mi fic se esta combirtiendo en uno de los mejores de este fandom y es todo gracias a ustedes... son los mejores TOT! Gracias!_**

**_Sobre todo a quienes estan conmigo a cada capitulo. Tranks!_**

___**Bye. Becca Off ;D**_

**_PD. Pues, les reitero la pregunta..._**

___**¿Se besaran Gray con Levy... con censura o sin censura?**_


	8. Beso x Historias de Vida

**Titulo:** Cabaret Fairy Tail.

**Sinopsis:** Para Levy, el haber perdido a su familia no fue un simple golpe emocional, también económico. ¿Cómo hacer para obtener dinero siendo menor de edad? Y cuando todas las puertas se le cierran, solo el Cabaret Fairy la recibirá.

**Clasificación:** T y posiblemente M.

**Parejas:** Gajeel/Levy. Natsu/Lucy. Gray/Juvia. Gray/Levy. Entre otras más ;D

**Indicaciones:** Pues, lo que esta en cursiva, son los pensamientos que tiene Levy.

**Aclaraciones:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni lo hara D: Por el contario, le pertenece al Hiro (Troll) Mashima :D Y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

**Notas de autora: **NU ME MATEN! De hace como 2 meses! pero de verdad no pude. Y NO ES EXCUSA, pero me cambie de casa hace muy poco, y la midanza tardo mucho más de lo esperado, además de que no tenia internet... la buena noticia... Ahora si tengo! :D

Y de nuevo, por favor no me maten TOT, pero para recompensarles, puse 2 capitulos en 1, así que este capitulo sera doble :D Espero que les guste ^^

PS. A pretición del publico, sera sin censura el beso :D Y ya se que les interesa una reverenda ostra Gray ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

**¿Por qué estás aquí? **

**X **

**Beso.**

* * *

Me sorprendo como nunca, pero me dejo estar, sus labios son cálidos y blandos, aunque el beso no dura más de unos segundos, es beso de todas formas. Volvemos a nuestra antigua posición y comenzamos a salir. Una por una las parejas salen por la cuarta bambalina en dirección a los camerinos, pero cuando es nuestro turno Gray me empuja a la tercera y me besa de verdad.

Y yo le correspondo con todo lo que tengo, sus labios se comen los míos, y su lengua me pide permiso para entrar a mi boca y yo se lo doy. Él me empuja hasta que chocamos con una fría pared, pero no la tomó en cuenta, estoy más concentrada saboreándolo, mezclando nuestras salivas, degustando todo lo que da mi lengua, y Gray hace lo mismo conmigo. Sus manos acarician mi espalda y una de mis piernas, mientras yo disfruto de su suave pelo y sus marcados pectorales. La mano que está en mi pierna se acerca peligrosamente a mis glúteos, pero no me importa en nada, más que eso, lo deseo con todo mi cuerpo. Porque aquí no hay corazón ni amor. Pronto siento como un calor invade mi bajo vientre, y sé que no soy la única excitada.

- Levy. – Me susurra al oído cuando nos dejamos de besar para recuperar el aire. – Mejor dejemos esto así…

- Sí. – Concuerdo con él y lo alejo un poco de mi. Mis mejillas están rojas y me cuesta un poco normalizar mi respiración. Me arreglo la ropa y el pelo mientras Gray hace lo mismo. Cuando estamos seguros que nos vemos normales, nos escabullimos en medio del acto de Wendy y Romeo y pasamos a la cuarta bambalina. Ahí está Lucy. La miro sorprendida y me doy cuenta que ella lo sabe todo, pero aun así, solo nos sonríe y me toma del brazo, alejándome del chico de hielo.

- Levy-chan. – Comienza ella, pensé que me llevaría a los camerinos, pero estábamos yendo en dirección a los cuartos.

- ¿Por qué tomamos esta dirección? – Le pregunto, tratando de no sonar muy dura. Ella me sonríe como siempre.

- Se supone que tú estás con Gazille y yo con quien sabe que cliente. – Rio cuando me doy cuenta a que se refiere. – Así que no nos podemos aparecer por la entrada.

- Lucy…

- Dime Lu-chan. – Me dice ella y entramos a mi cuarto. Los miles de libros que solían estar desordenados en mi pieza aquí tienen un pulcro orden. – Wow, que colección, veo que te gusta leer Levy-Chan.

- Claro, adoro leer, es uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos. – Le sonrió y nos sentamos en la cama a conversar un rato. – Lu-chan… Lo que paso hace un rato con Gray…

- No te preocupes Levy-chan, va a ser un secreto entre las dos. Pero asegúrate que Juvia no se entere, podría caer en depresión o algo así. – Me dice con un tono pícaro lo ultimo y abro los ojos grandes.

- No me digas que son novios. – Digo sorprendida y ella se larga a reír, suelto un suspiro de alivio.

- Para nada, pero Juvia esta obsesionada con Gray, eso es todo.

- Vaya que susto me has dado. – Digo como broma y seguimos hablando de diferentes cosas, nos tiramos en la cama y soltamos todo lo que no podemos decir con otras personas. Nos hacemos amigas de verdad.

- Levy-chan… Si te molesta no me respondas pero… ¿Por qué estás aquí? – La miro por el rabillo del ojo y supongo que tarde o temprano se lo iba a tener que contar así que suelto un suspiro y me giro hacia ella, mientras me siento sobre mis talones y Lucy hace lo mismo.

- Hace un año. – Trago un poco de saliva y ella me mira interrogante. Reúno todas las fuerzas que tengo para decir lo siguiente. – Hace un año mis padres murieron.

Ella me mira espantada y me abraza con fuerza, no hago nada, dejo mis brazos colgando a mis costados. Mis lagrimas se confunden con las suyas, no sé por qué llora, pero si sé que me da mucha pena verla triste. Y lloro con ella en silencio.

* * *

**Pues... espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte, ahora voy con la segunda :D y se que les interesa un pepino Gray, pero bueno... creanme que despues lo van amar (?)**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

**Ese idiota no merece vivir. **

**X **

**Historias de vida.**

* * *

Cuando por fin las dos dejamos de llorar, ella me pide que continúe y me promete que me contara su historia cuando yo termine la mía. Le sonrió, como queriéndola animar, y ella hace lo mismo.

- Fue por un hombre. Un hombre mato a papa porque era de izquierda*. – La mire esperando alguna reacción de aprobación, pero todo lo contario pareció furiosa.

- Dime que está en la cárcel, ese idiota no merece vivir. Mira eso de matar gente por sus ideologías políticas. – Yo le sonrió y suelto una risita. Lucy lograba animarme con facilidad.

- Cuando mi mama supo, se puso muy triste, pero de todas formas hizo justicia. – Dije y Lucy pareció calmarse. – Pero al día siguiente que el juicio terminara… mi mama murió en un accidente automovilístico. Se supone que se desbarrancó el auto y cayó al rio. Encontraron el auto y a mama adentro. Pero su muerte fue por desangramiento. El fiscal quiso poner una demanda para poder saber quien fue él que hizo eso, pero yo le dije que no. Que todo el dinero que mis padres habían ahorrado los iba a terminar gastando en abogados. Que prefería usarlo para sobrevivir de ahí en adelante.

Pare un poco y solté un suspiro, deje que Lucy procesara bien toda la información y luego continué con mi historia.

- Hace unos meses el dinero se me acabo… no tenía ni un peso, aun cuando vendí casi todo lo que teníamos. Logre conseguirme por aquí y por allá algunos pesos, pero eso no ayuda de mucho cuando todas las cuentas están retrasadas y me amenazaban constantemente con cortarme el agua o la luz. Trate de buscar trabajo, pero nadie me aceptaba. Aun cuando les decía que me faltaban unos meses para cumplir 18, nadie me quiso aceptar. – Hice otra pausa y luego continúe. – Y cuando me iba a casa… me encontré con el cartel. Y decidí que era mi última oportunidad.

- Sufriste mucho Levy-chan. – Me dijo Lucy mientras me abrazaba de nuevo. Le sonreí y le dije que no se preocupara, que yo ya estaba bien y que quería escuchar su historia. – Toda la vida, he vivido en una familia acomodada, cuando mi mamá aun estaba viva, todo era genial… pero ella murió cuando yo tenía solo 8 años. Luego de eso papá se centro en su trabajo. Él evitaba mirarme o hablarme porque decía que me parecía demasiado a mamá. – Soltó una sonrisa triste. – Todavía recuerdo cuando le hice un bollo de arroz con una carita de alga… y él la boto. Supongo que después de eso lo deje de ver como mi padre. – Miro al techo y luego de una pausa continuo. – Una amiga me dijo que en esto se ganaba mucho dinero, pero que tenía que estar dispuesta a acostarme con cualquiera. Para esa altura, yo lo único que quería era irme de donde mi padre. Imagínate… me organizo un matrimonio para fortalecer la relación con uno de sus clientes. – Hizo una mueca de desagrado y yo la mire sorprendida.

- No pensé que aun se hicieran esas cosas. – Comenté y ella soltó una risita.

- Yo tampoco. – Dijo dramatizando su expresión. Pero luego volvió a ponerse seria como antes. – Yo acepte. Ella me dio cursos de pool dance y me enseño a actuar sensual con los chicos. Como excitarlos con una mirada y ya. – Soltó otra risita y continuó. – Y me escapé. Un día que mi padre tenía que salir, yo me fui. Viaje muchísimo hasta llegar a este lugar. Pero yo tenía un problema… Era virgen. Laxus de todas formas me acepto en su elenco. Me enseñaron la trampa de la reservación. Pero no pude estar más de un mes diciendo eso. Un día, un tipo como el de hoy, me dijo que me fuera a la cama con él. Yo ya no pude mantener la mentira y él me llevo a una de las habitaciones. Yo tenía tanto miedo. – La mire sorprendida… creía saber a dónde iba la historia, pero no podía aceptar que ella hubiese sido violada.

- No me digas que ese hombre te…

- Para nada. – Me dijo con una sonrisa. – Como tenia tanto miedo grite, y Natsu llego a salvarme. – Sus ojos brillaron un poco al recordarlo. – Él solía sacarme de situaciones complicadas, y nos convertimos en personas muy cercanas. Me salvo de ese tipo y le dio una buena paliza. Luego de eso me dijo que firmara un contrato de exclusividad con él… Y yo le conté que era virgen. Supongo que entenderás que Natsu ha sido el primero y el último.

- Que lindo… digo… el final de la historia. – Ella me sonrió. Y yo hice lo mismo.

- Gracias por escucharme Levy-chan. – Y yo reí alegre.

- Para eso son las amigas.

* * *

**Ya esta! Listo, espero que les haya gustado, y esta vez no respondere los reviews, pero si pedire constantes y enternamente milenarias disculpas (?) Y muchisimas gracias por leer y tenerme paciencia (?) Besotes! Y espero sus reviews~ ^^**


	9. Lucha

**Titulo:** Cabaret Fairy Tail.

**Sinopsis:** Para Levy, el haber perdido a su familia no fue un simple golpe emocional, también económico. ¿Cómo hacer para obtener dinero siendo menor de edad? Y cuando todas las puertas se le cierran, solo el Cabaret Fairy la recibirá.

**Clasificación:** T y posiblemente M.

**Parejas:** Gajeel/Levy. Natsu/Lucy. Gray/Juvia. Gray/Levy. Entre otras más ;D

**Indicaciones:** Pues, lo que esta en cursiva, son los pensamientos que tiene Levy.

**Aclaraciones:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni lo hara D: Por el contario, le pertenece al Hiro (Troll) Mashima :D Y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

******Notas de autora: **Bueno, he vuelto, regularmente nuevamente... muchas mentes (?) Como sea, he escrito un capitulo que estoy segura que las complacera... o eso creo :S Jejejeje, como sea, de verdad espero que les guste... por que aqui si que aparece Gajeel 7w7 Bueno~ nos leemos abajo :D******  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

**Porque ella ya sufrió lo suficiente. **

**X **

**Lucha.**

* * *

- Bueno Levy-chan. – Me dijo Lucy mientras soltaba un bostezo, y se paraba de la cama. – Ya me tengo que ir. Es hora de dormir y…

- McGarden. – La voz de Laxus retumbo en mí cuarto con fuerza mientras abría con un portazo la puerta, Lucy tembló un poco, casi como yo. Parecia muy enojado. – Ven.

Me pare de forma automática, como un robot. Él salió de mi cuarto con aire furibundo y lo seguí acongojada. Aun llevaba el traje de tango y los kilométricos tacos, que hacían eco mientras avanzábamos por el vacio pasillo. Se detuvo cerca de los camarines y me volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido.

- Hoy día. Tú le dijiste a ese hombre que tenias una reservación. – Su mirada era gélida… _Estoy en problemas_.

- S-Sí. – Tartamudeé y baje la mirada, incapaz de sostener la suya.

- ¿Eres virgen? – Preguntó sin importarle mucho mi privacidad. Por supuesto que no era virgen, pero me molestaba que preguntara tal cosa. Era mi intimidad después de todo.

- ¿Y qué pasa si lo soy? – Pregunté molesta. Pero luego recordé que esta era mi última oportunidad. No la podía desperdiciar. – Yo… lo siento. No lo soy.

Mis mejillas ardían y me sentía humillada. Mi pecho oprimía, pero no podía hacer nada.

- No vuelvas a gritarme. – Me dijo y levanté la vista. Su mano iba directo a mi rostro y espere el golpe con miedo.

Fue más doloroso de lo que esperaba.

Toqué con cuidado mi mejilla y sin mucha sorpresa descubrí que ardía._ Ah... posiblemente todos escucharon ese golpe._

– ¿Entendido?

- S-Sí. – Tartamudeé y volví a agachar la mirada.

- Ese hombre puso un gran lio. Vas a tener que pagar por eso. – Dijo con tono de ultratumba nuevamente su mano se acercaba peligrosamente a mi rostro. Cerré los ojos esperando otro golpe, pero ese no llego.

- Eso fue mi culpa Laxus. No te metas con ella. – Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, esa era la voz de Gazille.

El puño de Laxus estaba suspendido en el aire y Gazille lo sostenía. Ambos temblaban un poco, supuse que por la fuerza que ejercía cada uno. No lograba ver el rostro de Gazille, pero por su voz, estaba enojado…

Acaso él…

_¿Me está defendiendo?_

- No te metas Gazille. – Dijo Laxus enojado y me miró.

- Se justo, desquítate conmigo si quieres. Pero no con ella. – Dijo con el mismo tono de enojo.

- ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?

Lo mismo me pregunto.

- Porque ella ya sufrió lo suficiente. – Lo miré sorprendida… bueno… a su espalda. Él bajo la mano y el puño de Laxus se estrello de lleno en su estomago, pero Gazille no hizo nada.

Sentí como Lucy me protegía con sus brazos. _¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? _La verdad, no me importaba mucho, solo supe que me sentí refugiada en sus brazos.

Nuevamente Laxus lo golpeo, y Gazille nuevamente no se defendió. Uno tras otro los golpes en su estomago y rostro llegaban con fuerza desmedida. Trate de ir a detener a Laxus, pero Lucy me lo impedía.

Un nuevo golpe llego, esta vez logrando que Gazille de derrumbara. Laxus parecía no tener piedad y comenzó a patearlo.

- Gazille. – Chillé presa del pánico. Tapé mi boca con mis manos y trate nuevamente de socorrerlo, pero nuevamente Lucy me detuvo.

Gazille giro un poco el rostro… lo suficiente como para mirarme y sonrió.

_Me_ sonrió.

- Bah… es aburrido si no te defiendes. – Dijo Laxus y se fue. Lucy soltó un suspiro y me soltó. Corrí donde Gazille y me arrodille a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien?

Él no me respondió, se paró en silencio, sin voltearse siquiera, pero del bolsillo de su pantalón saco una bolsa de esas que se ocupan para bajar las inflamaciones. La tomé sin entender y él se fue por el pasillo.

Lucy me tomó de un brazo y me llevó a mi cuarto, mientras ponía la bolsa en mi rostro.

- ¿Está muy mal mi herida? – Le pregunto, aunque no me interese ni un poco, ella sonríe un poco y niega con la cabeza, yo suelto un suspiro y entró en mi habitación cuando llegamos. Lucy se va a la suya.

Levanto la mirada al techo.

_¿Él estaba…tratando de…_

… _disculparse?_

* * *

_Reviews~~~~_

* * *

_Ale-Bruja:  
_

_Jajajaja, creeme que a mi tambien me pasa U.U con muchas historias... demaciadas diria yo TOT. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo :) Lo escribi pensando en ti y tu petición GaLe (?) Espero tu nuevo review *w*_

_CocoDrilloDeLaCaleta:_

_Sí! Soy un zombie (?) Espero que te haya gustado este capi, y creeme que ya no más hiatus ^^ Así que espero tu nuevo review :3 (?)  
_

_DekoWinter:_

_Quien eres!? De donde sacaste esa información tan preciada! y lo que me preocupa es que casi aciertas e.e Te metiste a mi pc magic desconocid (?) Como sea, espero que te haya gustado :P  
_

_Guest:_

_Jo! LOL! No, no soy argentina... pero estubiste a un pelo! XD Soy chilena de corazón (?) Sí bueno, tengo complejo con el drama y toda la cosa (?) no podia hacer un pasado bonito como toda la gente normal XD (?) Espero que te haya gustado este capi ^^ espero tu review e.e  
_

_Freya no uta:_

_Wiiii~ Una nueva seguidora! Estoy emocionadisima *u* (?) Y espero que te haya gustado la conti ^^ espero tu review :P  
_

* * *

# _ :Jojojo, bueno un dato que de seguro no sabian de mi es que tengo cuenta en twitter :3 eso si, es de rol play U/U Esop, ese fue mi dato curioso del dia (?) Empezare a poner de estos de vez en cuando XD (?)_

* * *

**Bueno, espero sus reviews y que les haya gustado el capitulo~ Nos leemos la proxima semana ^^**

**Bye, Becca Off~~**


	10. Contrato

**Titulo:** Cabaret Fairy Tail.

**Sinopsis:** Para Levy, el haber perdido a su familia no fue un simple golpe emocional, también económico. ¿Cómo hacer para obtener dinero siendo menor de edad? Y cuando todas las puertas se le cierran, solo el Cabaret Fairy la recibirá.

**Clasificación:** T y posiblemente M.

**Parejas:** Gajeel/Levy. Natsu/Lucy. Gray/Juvia. Gray/Levy. Entre otras más ;D

**Indicaciones:** Pues, lo que esta en cursiva, son los pensamientos que tiene Levy.

**Aclaraciones:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni lo hara D: Por el contario, le pertenece al Hiro (Troll) Mashima :D Y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

**********Notas de autora: **Hola, me disculpare con antelación por este cortisimo capitulo, que la verdad es muy fome (?) Pero igual espero que les guste 7w7

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

**Oficialmente estas dentro de Fairy tail. **

**X **

**Contrato.**

* * *

Me levanto al día siguiente temprano… tal vez demasiado. Pero desecho la idea cuando me encuentro con Lucy en el pasillo. Nos saludamos y vamos a la entrada, juntas. Ella me dijo que tenemos una hora de desayuno y luego tenemos que limpiar el cabaret entre todos.

Desayunamos juntas y reímos sobre cosas sin sentido.

- Levy-chan – Me dice ella mientras sorbe un poco de su café. Yo pedí algo frio, un milkshake. – ¿De dónde conoces a Gazille?

- Yo… ¿Por qué crees que le conozco? – Pegunte nerviosa, aun cuando sabia que lo de ayer dejaba en claro que nos conocíamos de hace bastante.

- Levy-chan…

Solté un suspiro largo y dramático y tome un poco más de mi batido. La mire durante unos segundos y decidí contárselo.

- Cuándo estábamos en el juicio por lo de mi padre. – Comencé y ella asintió, logrando ubicar mentalmente le fecha y toda la historia que le conté ayer. – Mi madre y mis amigos temían que me hicieran algo. Después de todo, yo solía ir a juntas con mi padre y que se yo. Así que por las mañanas mama me dejaba en el colegio, y por las tardes mis dos mejores amigos me dejaban en casa.

- ¿Mejores amigos?

- Fue antes de conocerte Lu-chan. – Reí cuando sus ojos se iluminaron un poco y continúe. – Un día, como todos, nos devolvíamos. Y había anochecido, pero todo se veía normal… hasta que estábamos a unas cuadras de mi casa. Pasamos por un pasajito y nos encontramos con un chico… el nos dijo que lo sentía, pero que era su trabajo. Nosotros no entendimos. O a lo menos hasta que nos ataco. No recuerdo mucho lo que paso, solo recuerdo que desperté en el hospital. Por lo que dijo mi mama, ella me encontró en la entrada de la casa. Tenía una manta encima y estaba muy mal. Llamó a la ambulancia… Estuve dos semanas en el hospital.

- Ese chico era Gazille. – Dijo ella sorprendida, y yo asentí con pesar. – No lo puedo creer… así que tú eras…

- ¿Yo qué? – Pregunté con una ceja alzada.

- Gazille entro hace un año al cabaret. Llego mal… Muy mal, bebía todos los días y Fairy Tail apestaba a cigarrillo por su culpa. Un día le conto a Natsu que era por algo malo que hizo en el pasado. Siempre que alguien nuevo llegaba preguntaba si era bajita o de cabello azul. Por eso estábamos todos nerviosos cuando Natsu te lo ofreció.

- ¿Él…Peguntaba por mí? – Sentí algo removerse en mí. No supe si fue por miedo o por otra cosa…

Una cosa mala…

Y rosada…

Cuando volvimos, tuvimos que limpiar el cabaret… todos menos yo.

- McGarden. – Dijo Laxus cuando llegamos. Pensé que una nueva paliza vendría. Pero contrario a eso, me llevo con una chica de lentes y cabello castaño. Evergreen… creo. – Ella es la contadora. Acuerden el contrato.

Él se fue y la chica me guio a una oficina con un simple escritorio al final del cabaret. Cerca del escenario.

- Levy. ¿No es cierto? – Pregunto ella levantando una ceja, yo asentí y ella escribió algo en su computadora portátil. Y luego me miro. – Por favor responde este cuestionario.

Me extendió un papel que saco de un cajón y luego me paso un lápiz.

Lo mire sin entender demasiado hasta que leí las preguntas:

_Expectativas de Dinero ….._

_¿Trabarás de día o de noche? …._

_¿Bailando o Con hombres? …_

Y otras mucho más directas. Sentí que el piso bajo mío se desplomaba con rapidez. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y casi sin mirar respondí las preguntas.

- Listo. – Dijo Evergreen. – Oficialmente estas dentro de Fairy tail.

Su sonrisa se ensancho.

Y yo solo quise correr.

* * *

Oki, gracias por todos sus reviews ^w^ Aqui van sus respuestas :P

_Ale-Bruja:_

Jojojo, de verdad no lo esperabas? Y yo que lo encontraba tan predecible XD

_Saya Nightray:_

Jajaja Gracias, pero aún no sale casi nasa de esa pareja D:

_CocoDriloDeLaCaleta:_

:3 Te gusto! Wiii~ Bueno, eso es verdad, es un cabaret, así que es algo común dentro de todo XDu

_kAeDe-HiMe:_

Jajajaja, que bueno que te gusto :P Y si, estoy dejando mal parado a Laxus XD a este paso el pobre nadie lo va a querer XP

_Freya no uta:_

La primera que me dice que aún le cae bien XD Jajajjaa, si Gajeel es un amor (?) *-*

_Futtonroxas:_

Jajajaa, y este fue más cortito u.u siento esto, pero de verdad no me salen mas largos XD Y muchas gracias :P

_Kuniko04:_

SÍ! Recucite de entre los muertos XD Y si sony chilena! *choca los 5 virtualmente* (?) Jajajaja, recuerdad que siempre de dije que en el cap 10 se decia lo de Gajeel... pues, aqui lo tienes XD Y si se... todos odian a Laxus aqui XP

* * *

Buenooop con eso es todo... pero tengo una duda dudosa (?)

Que prefieren...

¿LaxusxMirajane (LaMi) o FreedxMirajane (FreMi (?))?

Esop :P Becca Off ~


	11. Shock

Titulo: Cabaret Fairy Tail.

**Sinopsis:** Para Levy, el haber perdido a su familia no fue un simple golpe emocional, también económico. ¿Cómo hacer para obtener dinero siendo menor de edad? Y cuando todas las puertas se le cierran, solo el Cabaret Fairy la recibirá.

**Clasificación:** T y posiblemente M.

**Parejas:** Gajeel/Levy. Natsu/Lucy. Gray/Juvia. Gray/Levy. Entre otras más ;D

**Indicaciones:** Pues, lo que esta en cursiva, son los pensamientos que tiene Levy, y su conciencia.

**Aclaraciones:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni lo hara D: Por el contario, le pertenece al Hiro (Troll) Mashima :D Y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

******Notas de autora:**

PS. La pereja ganadora fue *redoble de tambores(?)* Laxus X Mirajane! Muchas gracias por "votar" ;D

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

* * *

**¿Qué diablos te pasa? **

**X **

**Shock.**

* * *

Salí de la oficina con la cara blanca. Lo supe porque me mire en un espejo aledaño a ésta.

Acababa de firmar un contrato para estar en un cabaret. En un prostíbulo legal. Seguro mis padres estarían tan decepcionados de mi…

… De mi, la mejor alumna de todas las clases, de la misma chica que tenia opinión política a los 7 años. De la misma que ahora no tenía un futuro aparente.

_De la misma que estaba trabajando en un cabaret_.

Llegué a donde estaban todos… supongo que estaba más pálida de lo que recordaba… porque Lu-chan corrió donde estaba, pero mi humor no era ni para un abrazo, así que simplemente moví mi cabeza en dirección contraria, indicándole de forma silenciosa que quería estar sola.

Laxus estaba por ahí cerca también, se me acerco y toco mi hombro con cuidado.

- Tomate el día libre. – Dijo cuando pasaba a mi lado. Yo asentí y salí del reciento aun choqueada, todo a mi alrededor era de un color más oscuro, más opaco, más sucio…

… _Como yo_.

Mis ojos se aguaron al pensar en lo grande que era esto… ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo?

… _No lo sé_…

NO… Claro que lo sé. Fue por _dinero_.

Todo siempre es por dinero. Ojala me hubiese ganado esa beca en la universidad, ojala mis padres no hubieran muerto.

_Ojala que yo hubiese muerto en vez de ellos_.

"_Ojala_" Tantas cosas que ya no fueron… Que no serian ni serán.

Levante la vista el asfalto con rapidez cuando sentí el sonido de una bocina de un auto cerca y fuerte. _¿Cuándo había cruzado la calle?_

¿Pero qué más daba? Si yo ya estaba muerta por dentro. Sonreí un poco cuando me di cuenta que el auto no podría detenerse a tiempo, y posiblemente chocaría conmigo.

Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto… Pero éste jamás llego.

Mire con miedo a mí alrededor… ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué aun estoy viva?

¿Y por qué esta _Gazille_ a mi lado?

- ¿Q-Qué…? – De mis labios no pudo salir nada más que esa simple palabra. A un par de cuadras más adelante estaba el auto, y yo estaba al otro lado de la calle. Con Gazille…

_¿Acaso me había salvado?_

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Ese auto te pudo matar. – Me dijo con el ceño fruncido y claramente cabreado. – Menos mal que te salve.

- ¿C-Cómo…? – El bufó por lo bajo, y me miro con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Cómo? Te jale del brazo. – Dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para marcharse. Mire su silueta alejarse de a poco y por primera vez, quise que eso no pasara.

- ¡E-ESPERA! ¡Gazille! – Le grite corriendo en su dirección. Él se dio la vuelta, y me miro aburrido y con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Qué?

- T-Tú… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿Por qué me salvaste? – Me miro durante unos segundos y volvió a darse la vuelta, mientras continuaba caminado. Un corto susurro salió de sus labios y yo me quede de piedra…

- _Por qué no podría soportar verte muerta…_

* * *

Bueno chicas, aqui las respuestas a sus -hermoso y adorados- reviews ^^

_Ale-bruja:_

Jajajaja sí e.e Eso lo explica todo XP LOOOL Todos dudamos de su preferencia sexual XDD Espero que te haya gustado el momento Gale que puse XP

_kAeDe-HiMe:_

Jo! Que mala con Jet y Droy (aunque a mi igual me valen 5 XD) Jajajajaja que prerver chica, que perver e.e Pues, al final ganó el LaMi XD

_Guildt34:_

Si u.u siempre son cortos, siento eso XP

_lucia-nami 14:_

:D Que bueno que te guste TuT Y gracias por tu votación ;P

_Saya Nightray:_

Umma, lo siento, pero no ganaron D:

_Selene:_

Si bueno, como deje tan mal a Laxus, pense en reivindicarlo (?) Y ahora sera más buenote XD

_freya no uta:_

Jejejeje, sí, sí ya va empezar a ser un poquitín más bueno XP... Y no fue un poquito, fue MUY corto u.u Jejejeje Espero tu review e.e

Trinsi:

:/ Bueno, finalmente, la votación termino con Laxus, pero te aseguro que ahora él será tierno con Mira ewe

_zidaga96:_

Gracias! (*-*)

_Andrea2ce:_

Jajajajaja, gracias! Y pues, finalmente ganó en LaMi XP la verdad a mi tambien me gusta esa pareja jijijiji

_kuniko04:_

Jejejeje yo siempre cumplo e.e Jo! Otra más que no le importa Jet y Droy! Que malotas son con ellos (?) XD Jajajaja, espero tu review chilena amiga ;D (?)

_Tsundere'Kawaii:_

Jajajaja eres el numero obseno de reviews (?) Gracias! Que linda! Voy a llorar de la emoción :'3 Jajajajaja, y no te preocupes, pronto llegará el gran momento de esa pareja e.e XD Otra chilena Wiii! Gracias! Espero tu review e.e

_Fire of Oblivion:_

Gracias, y espero que te haya gusto este capi ;P

_Nahelo:_

Valeeee~ Como diagas, y yo tambien te amo, sir/lady Anonimo ;P

_ .10:_

Wuuhuuu!Otra chilena más e.e Soy de Santiago *A* Y tú? Jejeje, y gracias por el review ^^

* * *

Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy ^^ Cuidense y espero sus reviews

Bye~

Becca Off


	12. ¿Dai Matou Embu?

Titulo: Cabaret Fairy Tail.

**Sinopsis:** Para Levy, el haber perdido a su familia no fue un simple golpe emocional, también económico. ¿Cómo hacer para obtener dinero siendo menor de edad? Y cuando todas las puertas se le cierran, solo el Cabaret Fairy la recibirá.

**Clasificación:** T y posiblemente M.

**Parejas:** Gajeel/Levy. Natsu/Lucy. Gray/Juvia. Gray/Levy. Entre otras más ;D

**Indicaciones:** Pues, lo que esta en cursiva, son los pensamientos que tiene Levy, y su conciencia.

**Aclaraciones:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni lo hara D: Por el contario, le pertenece al Hiro (Troll) Mashima :D Y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

******Notas de autora:** Hola chicas, lamento subir hoy, pero es que estaba castigada :S Pero a lo menos les traje el capitulo ^^ Bueno, algo que no sé porque diablos no se subio el capitulo anterior... Voy a subir los domingos las proximas 2 semanas... y sin más... Disfrunten ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

* * *

**Porque mi nombre está en esa lista. **

**X **

**¿Dai Matou Embu?  
**

* * *

Volví al cabaret aun un tanto atontada, pero con menos odio a mí misma, y con una inminente necesidad de consejos.

- Levy-chan. – Susurro Lucy cuando llegue, le sonreí un poco y ella entendió que teníamos que hablar… ahora.

Me jalo de un brazo diciendo algo así como que teníamos que ir al baño y me llevo a los camerinos, me miro preocupada y soltó un suspiro de alivio luego de una minuciosa inspección visual.

- ¿No te pasó nada? ¿Cierto?

- No, tranquila… pero necesito tú ayuda. – Susurre bajito y la mire a los ojos, ellas asintió con un deje serio y yo me sonroje de inmediato. – P-Pues veras… yo… iba caminando. – Tartamudee un poco, y mis mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo. – Y… y pues, un… un a-auto casi me atropella, y lue-

- ¿¡QUÉ TE QUE!? – Chillo Lucy con par de decibeles más fuertes de los que mis oídos podían soportar. La mire un poco avergonzada, y al parecer se dio cuenta que me había interrumpido, porque con un susurro culpable dijo: – Continúa por favor.

- Luego. – Suspire nerviosa y mire a un lado, buscando evadir su mirada, por culpa de la vergüenza. – Y… Y luego… Ga-Gazille m-me s-sa-sal-salvo…

- Oh – Me miro durante unos segundos con sus labios formando una perfecta "O", y luego, después de cómo unos 30 segundos procesando la información, pareció darse cuenta de algo y se me acerco casi corriendo y me tomo de los hombros. - ¿No te hizo daño?

- P-Para nada. – Le dije, levemente sorprendida por su reacción. – Él me salvo… Y luego… Y luego me dijo que no me quería ver muerta o algo así. – Susurre rápidamente, de forma atropellada, y si no fuera porque me encantaba leer y disertar, posiblemente no se me hubiese entendido nada.

- OH POR DIOS. – Su voz salió ahogada, y sus ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas, me miraba como si fuera un extraterrestre. Como si de verdad algo muy malo estuviera pensando. – Levy… Levy, Gaz-

- Lucy. Levy. – Loke llego al camerino mirándonos como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, a través de sus lentes oscuros pude ver casi pánico en sus ojos. – Chicas, tienen que venir.

- ¿Qué pasa Loke? – Le preguntó Lucy, su voz temblaba levemente.

- Solo vengan… – Dijo él con un tono de pesar. Yo mire a Lucy y a Loke alternadamente y decidí pararme de una vez y seguirlo y saber el por qué de su inquetud.

Loke comenzó a caminar de manera apresurada, con zancadas largas y continuas. Lucy y yo casi corríamos para alcanzarlo. Llegamos al escenario y vi como varias chicas estaban sentadas en las sillas con aire moribundo, y como los chicos se paseaban como leones en jaulas por aquí y por allá.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Y el silencio nuevamente… De ponto Mirajane se nos acerco con la mirada perdida, y nos sonrió casi de forma falsa e hipócrita.

- Llego el presidente del Dai Matou Embu… Parece que clasificamos. – Nos miro con el ceño levemente fruncido y parecía de verdad querer llorar a mares.

- Dai… Matou… Embu… – Los mire con curiosidad… _¿Qué era eso?_

- Sí… – Susurro Lucy con un aire sombrío, se tiro en una silla con la mirada perdida. – Un… Un "concurso" anual del mejor cabaret…

- … Donde los cabarets pelean por ser el mejor…

- … Donde los contratos de exclusividad y las reservaciones no valen…

- … Donde todos y todas tenemos que acostarnos con cualquiera…

- … Donde nos convertimos en verdaderas putas…

Y el tiempo parece detenerse por un instante y no sé qué hacer. Me vuelvo a sentir como mierda viva, y finalmente parece que todo se rompe con una jodida facilidad del demonio.

Un hombre sale de la oficina de Evergreen, seguido por un Laxus que parecía enojado… molesto… triste.

Entre otras cosas.

Nos mira durante unos segundos y una sonrisa pervertida sale de sus labios pronuncia unos nombres, como de memoria. Luego, se va.

Y ya no sé si la mierda alcanza a ser lo suficientemente buena para mí.

Porque mi nombre está en esa lista.

* * *

Bueno chicas, como veran... mi imaguinación es una reberenda mierda para cosas como los nombres, y no se me ocurrio nada mejor que ponerle "Dai matou Embu" al concurso xP Lamento eso u.u

Bueno, tambien espero que entiendad que no les responderé los reviews esta vez por que como estoy castigada dispongo de poco tiempo, pero tratare de responderles por PM ;D Y para los anonimos, gracias por comentar, lamento haber subido tan tarde ^^' y eso :P Gracias Guest de nuevo.

So...

Becca Off~


	13. Doce

**Titulo:** Cabaret Fairy Tail.

**Sinopsis:** Para Levy, el haber perdido a su familia no fue un simple golpe emocional, también económico. ¿Cómo hacer para obtener dinero siendo menor de edad? Y cuando todas las puertas se le cierran, solo el Cabaret Fairy la recibirá.

**Clasificación:** T y posiblemente M.

**Parejas:** Gajeel/Levy. Natsu/Lucy. Gray/Juvia. Gray/Levy. Entre otras más ;D

**Indicaciones:** Pues, lo que esta en cursiva, son los pensamientos que tiene Levy, y su conciencia.

**Aclaraciones:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni lo hara D: Por el contario, le pertenece al Hiro Mashima :D Y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

**N. de A.: **NOOOOOO MEEEEE MAAAAATEEEEEN!

u.u Perdón! Os juro que no ha sido a propósito! :( Pero es que entre los exámenes finales, y que me fui a "vacaciones-libres-de-internet" no pude subir :'(

Pero voy a tratar de subir el capitulo 14 el marte, o el lunes... Y luego voy a continuar con esto (los sábados) como siempre :'3

Mil perdones de nuevo. :)

Y espero que les guste el capitulo. El próximo va a estar mejor, créanme :3

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

* * *

**Doce.**

**x**

**Ganemos la puta competencia.**

* * *

Suspiro y levanto la mirada al techo… En las manos de Laxus hay un papel, con exactos 12 nombres escritos… 12…

_Doce…_

Tal vez ya me volví loca, como Don Quijote, por tanto libro que he leído.

_No_… Porque si estuviera loca tal vez estaría en el manicomio… y no acá, lamentándome por ser tan tonta y meterme en un cabaret.

- … Muy bien, la lista oficial es esta… – Laxus suspiró pesadamente, como si esto lo afectara tanto como a nosotros, y no dudaba que así fuera. – Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Locksar, Gajeel Redfox, Evergreen, Jellal Fernandez, Levy McGarden, Elfman Strauss, Erza Scarlet y Laxus Deyar…

Repaso la lista en mi mente unas diez veces antes de asumir bien la magnitud de todo esto. Y me dan ganas de llorar, pero de llorar de verdad; con pena, rabia, impotencia, ira…

… Decepción.

De mi misma, de lo que he llegado a hacer por dinero. Aunque yo no soy una persona codiciosa, el mundo sí lo es.

- Laxus… – Susurra Lucy con miedo. – ¿No podemos retirarnos?

- Lo siento Lucy… No podemos. – Casi pude escuchar un suspiro salir de sus labios. – Y tampoco podemos hacer trampa o intentar perder.

- Y si no se enteran… – Saltó Gray. – No voy a dejar que…

- Basta. – La voz de Laxus sonó estridente, como un rayo. – Les propongo un trato. El tipo de hace un rato me dijo que nos iban a estar vigilando con cámaras, así que la idea del estropear nuestro propio show se va a la mierda.

- … Ya ¿Y qué es lo que nos piensas proponer? – La voz de Jellal, igual que la de todos, sonaba como de ultratumba… _Me pregunto si mi voz sonará así también…_

- Ganemos la puta competencia. – Natsu levantó una ceja un tanto incrédulo. – Esta porquería nos va a dar el suficiente dinero como para que ustedes puedan romper el contrato…

_¿Qué…?_

- ¿Qué dices Laxus? ¡El contrato se puede romper sin necesidad de dinero! – Exclamé sin darme cuenta ni pensarlo mucho. Mi padre era abogado, y siempre me enseño a como leer un contrato, y, dentro de todos los libros que había leído y todo lo que había investigado, sabía tanto de leyes como un abogado de titulo. Y tenía algo muy claro, en ese contrato no se hablaba de dinero.

_Vaya… Mi voz está como la de Jellal._

- El tuyo no. El de ellos. – Los señaló con la cabeza. – Hasta hace un año mí padre era el que conducía este lugar, y los contratos se liberaban cuando el patronado alcanzaban una suma puntual de dinero pactada en ese contrato. – Su mirada me penetro de forma dura, y lo único que quise fue esconderme en mi cuarto y no salir más. – Y no es una suma muy accesible que digamos.

- ¿Cuánto? – Me atreví a preguntar.

- 10000 dólares.

Y en ese momento me sentí por primera vez, afortunada.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos vas a engañar? – Preguntó Erza con voz dura.

- No confíen en mí si quieren… pero es verdad… Si ganan – Laxus sonrío de medio lado. – Van a obtener el dinero suficiente.

- Ok… Y si ganamos. – La mirada de Natsu era dura… Muy dura. Ya nada quedaba de esa mirada y sonrisa risueña del chico de hace unas horas. - ¿Tú que ganas con eso?

- Cambiar personal y renovar el Cabaret. – Soltó con una simpleza que a mí me sonó falsa. – El concurso comienza en 3 semanas, tienen tiempo para pensar… Pero recuerden. – Se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección al escenario. – No podemos retirarnos.

- … ¡Laxus! – La voz de Mirajane estaba estrangulada, así que lo que pretendía ser un grito terminó siendo un susurro. Aún a pesar de esto, Laxus se detuvo y volvió la vista a ella.

Y así se mantuvieron hasta que el finalmente dijo:

- Tómense las semanas libres.

Sentí el peso de mi cuerpo multiplicarse y como mis rodillas flaqueaban, para finalmente estrellarse contra el suelo.

Lucy corrió a mi lado, y en vez de intentar consolarme, simplemente me abrazo y me susurro cosas como:

_"Tranquila, no va a ser tan malo, te lo prometo" "Va a pasar volando, solo dura una semana"_

Ojala tuviera razón…

* * *

Muy bien chicas y chicos, os dejo (Gracias Guest! *^*) y muchas gracias por leer! :)

(Los reviews los estoy respondiendo por MP XD)

Bye!

Becca Off!


	14. Jet y Droy

**Titulo:** Cabaret Fairy Tail.

**Sinopsis:** Para Levy, el haber perdido a su familia no fue un simple golpe emocional, también económico. ¿Cómo hacer para obtener dinero siendo menor de edad? Y cuando todas las puertas se le cierran, solo el Cabaret Fairy la recibirá.

**Clasificación:** T y posiblemente M.

**Parejas:** Gajeel/Levy. Natsu/Lucy. Gray/Juvia. Gray/Levy. Entre otras más ;D

**Indicaciones:** Pues, lo que esta en cursiva, son los pensamientos que tiene Levy, y su conciencia.

**Aclaraciones:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni lo hará D: Por el contrario, le pertenece al Hiro Mashima :D Y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

**N. de A.:** Bueno, como verán, el capi se atraso un día, pero aquí esta, sano y salvo (?) Espero que lo disfruten :D

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

* * *

**Jet y Droy.**

**x**

**Psicópata**** asesino.**

* * *

- ¿3 semanas libres eh? – Suspira Gray pesadamente. – Bueno, se me va a tener que ocurrir algo que hacer.

Levante le vista un poco y me di cuenta que todos rodeaban el lugar en el que estaba, sonreí levemente a Gray y con un leve empujoncito aleje a Lucy y le agradecí con la mirada.

- ¿Y si vamos a comer algo? – Gray sonrío también.

- Me parece buena idea… Vamos todos…

- Y aclaremos nuestras ideas. – Dijo Mira-san con una de sus sonrisas típicas, aunque un poco más opaca.

Al parecer a todos nos agrado la idea, porque al poco tiempo estábamos_ todos_ (_Exceptuando a Laxus_)en un local de comida rápida engulléndonos unas patatas fritas como caníbales… Bueno… casi todos.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Se aventuró por fin Lucy.

- No lo sé. Creo que lo mejor es confiar en Laxus. – Susurró Jellal. – Por lo menos yo he pasado suficiente aquí como para seguir.

- Todos. – Corroboró Natsu. – No tengo ganas de seguir acá, pero…

- Pero es distinto para nosotras. – Susurró de forma lenta Juvia. – Juvia tendría que estar con muchos hombres que pueden volver a hacerle daño.

- ¿Volver? – Pregunte un tanto confusa.

- Juvia fue agredida cuando era pequeña, y cuando joven. – Dijo ella un tanto sonrojada, como si le dará vergüenza admitir aquello.

- ¡Oh por dios!

- ¡Pero no debe preocuparse Levy-chan! – Ella sonrío ampliamente. – Gajeel-san me rescató. – Y con su mano señaló a Gazille.

- ¿Gajeel? – Pregunte un tanto curiosa. A él me lo habían presentado como "Gazille" – ¿Qué tu nombre no era Gazille?

- Algo así. – Respondió con simpleza. – Pero prefiero que me digan Gajeel.

- Entonces. – Sonreí un poco. – Un gusto Ga…

- ¡LEVY-CHAN! – Una onda de pánico me inundó y mire al resto del grupo casi histérica.

Jet y Droy venían en mi dirección.

- Síganme el juego. – Dije rápido y en voz baja justo antes que Jet y Droy llegaran. Todos asintieron de forma sutil. - ¡J-Jet!¡Droy! – Sonreí levemente y maldecía por dentro cuando cada uno tomo una silla y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa. – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Droy tenía hambre. – Soltó Jet un tanto cabreado. – Y como no tenía dinero, yo le preste. – Me miro un poco y luego al resto del grupo, sin prestar demasiada atención a Gajeel… Por suerte.

- Ah… Claro. – Sonreí un poco. – Bueno chicos… Les presento a mis… Compañeros de… Clases. – Dije un poco nerviosa. Ninguno de ellos tenía idea de que estaba estudiando, por lo que si les preguntaban… Jodíamos todos. – ¿Verdad chicos?

- No sabía que había tantos postulantes para derecho este año. – Dijo Droy un poco distraído y le agradecí en silencio.

- Bueno, nos costó bastante entrar. – Se aventuro a decir Lucy. – Dentro de todo, vamos a la mejor universidad de por acá.

- Sí. – Jet sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus colmillos. – Levy-chan tiene que ser la mejor de la clase ¿Cierto?

- Lamento contradecirte. – Dije nerviosa, si se ponía a alabarme, esto iba a terminar como un ciclo eterno. – Pero no lo soy… Emm… G-Gray es mejor que yo.

- ¡Eh! – Me miró un tanto sorprendido. – N-No mientas Levy… tú eres la mejor.

- ¡Tenía que ser! – Dijo Droy. – Levy-chan sabe todo lo que se tiene que saber sobre leyes…

- Con lo de su padre…

- Y lo del psicópata asesino…

- … Y finalmente lo de su madre…

- ¡Nuestra Levy-chan es muy valiente! – Finalizaron los dos en coro antes que pudiera siquiera decirles algo.

- Jet, Droy… Os quiero, pero… – Estaba a punto de decirles que se fueran a comer espárragos y dejaran de divulgar mi vida privada cuando una chica los llamo para que fueran a buscar sus pedidos. –… ¡Pero ya nos tenemos que ir!

Prácticamente salté de mi puesto y con las manos invite al resto hacerlo. Ninguno siquiera se objetó y literalmente corrimos fuera del local.

Una vez en la plaza central, nos sentamos en el pasto cansados.

- ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? – Preguntó Evergreen.

- Larga historia. – Suspire bajo, y finalmente sonreí. – ¡Gracias por ayudarme!

- Ya eres parte de nosotros Levy. – Me sonrío Natsu. – ¡En las buenas y en las malas…

- … Fairy Tail siempre unidos! – Dijo el resto animoso, y yo sonreí de verdad. Alegre. Como solía hacer.

Pero no todo es felicidad. Mi mirada se poso en la de Gajeel, que a los pocos segundos se dio vuelta y se fue…

- ¿Qué le pasa al cabeza de metal? – Preguntó Natsu en tono cabreado.

- … Psicópata asesino… – Susurre levemente, tan suave que no estaba segura si era un pensamiento o no.

_Él aún se siente culpable._

* * *

Bueno, este fue el capitulo adelantado, espero que les haya gustado :) Y espero también sus reviews ^u^

Becca Off


	15. Perdón

**Titulo:** Cabaret Fairy Tail.

**Sinopsis:** Para Levy, el haber perdido a su familia no fue un simple golpe emocional, también económico. ¿Cómo hacer para obtener dinero siendo menor de edad? Y cuando todas las puertas se le cierran, solo el Cabaret Fairy la recibirá.

**Clasificación:** T y posiblemente M.

**Parejas:** Gajeel/Levy. Natsu/Lucy. Gray/Juvia. Gray/Levy. Entre otras más ;D

**Indicaciones:** Pues, lo que esta en cursiva, son los pensamientos que tiene Levy, y su conciencia.

**Aclaraciones:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni lo hará D: Por el contrario, le pertenece al Hiro Mashima :D Y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

**N. de A.:** Bueno, estoy un poco apurada -en mi pais son la 1.15 am XD- Así que no dire nada, solo que el capi lo hice Gale, y que para los que van a leer, o estan leyendo RolPLAY, mañana -hoy por la tarde- actulizo ;D Espero que disfruten el capi ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

* * *

**Perdón. **

**X **

**¿Qué más querría una comunista? Solo quieren trabajo.**

* * *

- C-Chicos, lo siento. – Susurré levemente, levantándome del suelo. – Voy a buscarlo.

- No es necesarios Levy. – Dijo Jellal, con ese tono diplomático y maduro que tenia. – Siempre lo hace, ya volverá…

- No esta vez. – Susurré nuevamente de forma baja.

- C-Chicos. – Interrumpió Lucy de pronto. – Si Levy quiere hacerlo, que lo haga. Además, Gajeel es de nuestros compañeros, ¿Cierto? Debemos preocuparnos por él…

- Lucy tiene razón. – Dijo Juvia. – Gajeel es un buen chico. Salvó a Juvia.

- Ok, tranquilos. – Dijo Erza, para luego mirarme con una sonrisa. – Nos quedaremos acá.

Le sonríe a ella y a Lucy en agradecimiento y me fui de ahí… pero ahora afrontaba un problema…

Y un problema grande…

… ¿Dónde buscar a Gajeel?...

Conocía esta ciudad al revés y al derecho, dentro de todo, esos 5 meses buscando empleo las 24 horas del día, 7 días a la semana, habían ayudado de mucho.

Así que… Si yo fuera Gajeel, ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?...

"_Gazille entro hace un año al cabaret. Llego mal… Muy mal, bebía todos los días y Fairy Tail apestaba a cigarrillo por su culpa_"

¿Cigarrillos? ¡Claro! ¡Debía de estar comprando cigarros!

Y a mi mente vino un local al que había postulado una vez. No era muy grande y estaba a pocas cuadras… Y era conocido por su tabaquería.

Me encamine a paso rápido, esperando con toda mi fe que Gajeel estuviera ahí.

Y lo estaba, al igual que el dependiente del local. Gajeel estaba de espaldas a mí, y mirando a la caja, donde estaba el dependiente, me miro un poco y su gesto de contrajo de inmediato.

- ¿Qué haces aquí huérfana? Ya te dije que no tengo trabajo para mendigas como tú.

- No vengo por trabajo. – Dije sin inmutarme ya por sus insultos. Ese hombre era algo así como un enemigo de mi familia, nos odiaba a todos. Incluso al hámster si tuviera.

- Claro. –Dijo a modo de burla, y vi como Gajeel se daba vuelta y me miraba sorprendido. – ¿Qué más querría una comunista? Solo quieren trabajo. Y ni atractiva eres, con suerte atraerías a una araña.

- Vaya, que bueno que las arañas son más lindas que usted. – Sonreí de medio lado, ya acostumbrada a dejar a ese tonto hombre sin palabras. – Gajeel, te estaba buscando.

- Hiciste un buen trabajo. – Dijo un tanto sorprendido. – ¿C-Cómo…?

- Suerte de principiante o que se yo. – Dije sonriendo. – Vamos con los demás.

- Tengo que hablar contigo primero. – Susurró ya un poco más serio.

- Va a pagas o no amigo. – Dijo el dependiente ya cabreado. – Deja de habar con la comunista y págame los cigarrillos.

- Por cierto _Lamberto _ya tengo trabajo. – Dije con sorna mientras Gajeel pagaba los cigarros.

- ¿Y de qué? ¿De puta para los comunistas? – Los músculos de mi espalda se tensaron rápidamente… y no fui la única, Gajeel estaba igual.

- Déjalo a tú imaginación. – Susurré. – Sabes, la carrera de derecho es tan emocionante, sobre todo la parte de derechos humanos ¿y sabes que es más interesante? – Lo vi molestarse un poco. – Tener pruebas que acusen de discriminación política. – Y de mi bolsillo saque mi grabadora, que estaba siempre funcionando. Pare la cinta y lo mire sonriendo, al tiempo que salía del lugar con Gajeel. – Un gusto verte.

Caminamos cerca de 15 minutos en silencio, cada uno metido en su propio mundo, hasta que Gajeel se detuvo en una plaza pequeña, se sentó en una banca y yo lo imité.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Nada, estoy acostumbrada. Ese hombre me odia más que un día sin clientes. – Sonreí un poco.

- Supiste lidiar con él muy bien.

- El poder de las palabras. – Susurré sintiéndome nostálgica. Esa era la frase favorita de papá.

-Levy... – Y su tono de voz cambio, parecía tan serio, tan impenetrable.

- No te tengo resentimientos ahora. – Susurré bajo y él mi miró un poco incrédulo. – Me ayudaste con ese cliente loco y con Laxus. Eso es suficiente para redimir tus errores conmigo.

- Casi te mate.

- No lo hiciste. De hecho, me dejaste en mi casa, con una frazada.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que fui yo?

- m i intuición. Pediste disculpas antes.

-Eso no basta para sanar la herida que te deje.

- Ya casi ni se ve. – Susurré bajo, mintiendo. Ese día, él dejo una marca en mi hombro izquierdo (una mala paradoja supongo) era algo así como una oz, aunque con el tiempo, termino siendo solo una raya recta con otra curva, sin forma definida alguna.

- No mientas, yo la hice. – Me miró a los ojos. – Es una marca de por vida.

- Tal vez. Pero ya no importa. Ya te perdoné.

Y nuevamente hay un silencio largo. No estoy muy segura de quien levantó la vista primero, pero una sonrisa afloró en mi rostro cuando él dijo.

- Sabes defenderte muy bien, ¿Eh enana?

* * *

**Okis, capitulo subido, como dije, estoy corta de tiempo, así que solo puedo agradecer sus reviews con antelacion, mañana responderé/mandaré los MP, y esop :)**

**Cuidense.**

**Becca Off**


End file.
